kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
File (5736-A7-32)
Written by Ninjago_Builders Posted on 10-31-2014 Criminal File: The Dude (5736-A7-32) Also Known As: Teh Dude, Dah Dude, thedude, King of the New Knight’s Kingdom, King of Morcia Criminal History: The Dude has a long criminal record which begins with enticing an uprising of Paradox rogues. A Nexus Force Warrent was filed for his arrest, and he was detained. He managed to escape custody, and during his escape he assaulted multiple nexus force members with the aid of his sidekick Barney, who was also being imprisoned for aiding The Dude in his crimes. He fled to the Knight’s Kingdom land of Morcia more, a land in outside of our jurisdiction. Despite having no legal authority in the land, the Nexus Force took the initiative to send a small squad of elite minfigures was sent to detain The Dude. Due to our limited knowledge of The Dude, we greatly underestimated The Dude's power and the size of his army, and the ship transporting the squad was shot down. Five Nexus Force members were confirmed to be smashed at the hands of The Dude; five remain uncounted for. A group of knights in Morcia, calling themselves The Knights of the Old Speech, made it their mission to apprehend The Dude. Some of their members had a duel citizenship with both he Nexus Force and the Knight’s Kingdom; however, because Nexus Force technology is rendered ineffectual in the Knight's Kingdom, the Nexus Force members on Morcia could not supply us with the information on The Dude that we required. Even if we had been supplied with the necessary information, we hesitated to spare any resources to fight The Dude directly, as our resources were already taxed by our battle with the Maelstrom. Rather than invest the resources to wage full out war against The Dude, we assigned a blockade around Morcia to limit his expansion, and left the fight against The Dude to The Knights of the Old Speech (or KOTOS), who were making considerable headway in the fight against The Dude. Unfortunately,l the battle of Elepharia marked the destruction of KOTOS. KOTOS's failure to defeate The Dude allowed him to easily seize power. However, by attacking and annihilating the Elephanters, a neutral tribe, as well as smashing SkilledHonoredNinja and BoingBoing, two nexus force citizens, The Dude forced us to take action. We sent in a few attack teams to apprehend The Dude, but they were smashed, and we decided that, give the strength of The Dude, the safest course of action was the same as before: avoid direct conflict with The Dude while limiting his expansion with the blockade around the planet of the Knight’s Kingdom. The blockade has proved to be somewhat ineffectual, as there have been reports that some The Dude’s forces have managed to bypass the blockade. It is become more and more apparent that the blockade is not keeping The Dude in; it is the Dude keeping the blockade out. Known Associates: Barney the Dinosaur, Lord Vladek, Paradox Rogues, Red Mythrans, the Morcia Wizard Council Weapons: The Dude welded the Grammar Sword and controlled a full set of dark mythran powers granted by the sword. To our knowledge, he currently is not in possession of the sword. Status: The Dude is currently at large on the planet of the Knight’s Kingdom. He has been declared a public enemy and a reward has been set for his capture. As of yet, none of the bounty hunters who set out to arrest him have returned alive (none of them have returned at all, actually, alive or otherwise). Despite his status as a criminal, there are some minifigures who insist that The Dude is innocent of all charges and the KOTOS are to blame for his alleged crimes. The majority of minifigures do not believe these rumors (which were likely spread by The Dude and his minions) but the number of the Dude’s supporters is steadily growing, even within the nexus force. Classification Danger Level: Extremely Dangerous Extent of Influence: The majority of the Knight's Kingdom; limited influence within the Nexus Force; range of power rapidly increasing Severity of crimes: Public opposition to the Nexus Force, inciting rogue Nexus Force behavior, unauthorized transdimensional travel, unethical oppression of subjects, instigating war, and murder. Nexus Force Priority Level: Low -- Criminal Report on The Dude, by Epsilon Starcracker. >>Next Suggested Story>> Hallowe'en Carol Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by Ninjago_Builders Category:Stories